A Statement of Facts (Momojirou)
by Kay Ross
Summary: Yaoyorozu Momo was an overthinker. But when it when it came to Kyouka, there was one thing she was absolutely sure about. / [Fluff, at home, Momo is being soft] / Momojirou Week 2018 - Day 2 (but unrelated to prompt)


**A/N: So this is my short entry to momojirouweek2018!  
Day 2 - roadtrip / [I opted not to follow the theme and went with 'facts']  
Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia! :)  
**

* * *

Yaoyorozu Momo was an overthinker.

She would look around and observe, taking in scenes of her daily life and picking them apart to analyze and understand. It was a practically a way of life. She fought with her mind—her quirk producing the perfect assist, she dissected her relationships to figure out who she was with respect to others. She was always thinking, always looking for answers, because sometimes she just wasn't very sure of anything.

Especially when it came to Kyouka.

She was enigma to Momo. She's always been quiet, but sometimes especially so. A little reserved while also talkative, shy around crowds yet so, _so wonderful_ in front of an audience. Momo couldn't make sense of everything Kyouka was—and she wouldn't even try.

She decided she would love every single, confusing, part of her instead.

"Hey," Momo smiled.

Kyouka was looking at her from her spot on the couch. Her mouth hung open a little, and there were stars in her eyes. It made Momo's stomach flutter.

"Kyouka?" The taller woman called out in amusement at her girlfriend's lack for a response. She sat down—Kyouka _physically_ shaking her head out of her daze—and scooted over to the musician. Momo hugged her knees to herself with one arm, her free hand instinctively reaching for Kyouka's while she looked to see what was on TV.

JIrou Kyouka was _not_ watching the TV.

She could feel herself blush from the weight of Kyouka's stare. It wasn't an uncomfortable stare—it was… really sweet. A mixture of disbelief and child-like awe.

"I can't believe you actually like me back," Kyouka mumbled timidly.

"We've been dating for a year and half," Momo laughed.

"Doesn't mean I know how it happened!"

"You don't _have_ to know," Momo leaned against Kyouka's shoulder. Their height difference made it a little awkward, but neither of them cared, giggling all the same. She relished in how Kyouka smelled, or how her short hair tickled when she snuggled up to her.

Kyouka didn't feel like snuggling, though. She straightened herself up to look towards Momo, taking in both of her hands. She had a stupid, lopsided smile.

"I like it when your hair is down."

Momo thought she was over blushing by now, "thank you." She thought wrong.

"I want to ask you to keep it that way, but also—I want to keep the view all to myself," Kyouka grinned and Momo had playfully slapped her at the shoulder.

"Flatterer."

She could feel herself shrinking into the couch. Kyouka just looked at her, smiling, eyes darting between her hair, her eyes, their entangled hands, and a little too long on her chest—

" _Kyouka._ "

"Sorry!" The smaller girl's grin was back, a charming blush accompanying its return.

There were calloused fingertips tracing shapes on her palms, and that wondrous expression was back on Kyouka's face. Momo's chest was swelling; her girlfriend may not have been the best with words but she—Momo sighed wistfully. She didn't have to say anything at all.

"Can I—?" Kyouka timidly bit her lip, eyes darting towards Momo's lips out of habit. Momo knew all her little nuisances by now; this meant she wanted a kiss.

She'd indulge her, of course. Momo closed her eyes while she leaned forward, smiling into Kyouka's lips, because for once she didn't need to think so much.

It was an absolute truth—an undeniable fact of life. Confirmed through her eyes, unconditional through her fingertips, so _real_ on her lips that Momo wouldn't waste a moment on second-guessing.

Kyouka loved her.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for straying away from the theme! I just couldn't get the concept out of my head. :) This is my first Momojiro fic (and participation in any ship week! Woot!) and I hope you all enjoy. :)**


End file.
